All's fair in love and war
by daughterofawesomeness
Summary: What if a new goddess is stirring up troubel in Olympus. Love trouble.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Roses are red. Violets are blue so don't sue. Hope the gods don't seem oc.

Hepheastus's POV  
Why am I even at this party. I should be back in the forges making new and more powerful weapons. This huge party is for a new goddess. I looked over around the room. Ares and Aphrodite, Zeus and Hera, everyone had a match except for me. Okay sure I'm not the most handsomest guy here but I have a heart. I'm now a free man after Hera agreed about our divorce. I'm actually glad my mother hates me and loves Aphrodite.

I looked over to the new goddess. All the gods were crowding around her so I didn't see her well. She was looking at the floor or walls avoiding eye contact. I could tell she hates attention. "Let's have a toast,Zeus said raising his glass," to Julia." She blushed and parted her hair so no one could see her face. The gods now parted to the dance floor so I could see her clearly. Her brown hair was so long it came down to her back. Julia pushed her hair behind her ears letting people see her face.

Her purple eyes showed excitement,confusion, and plain fear. She looked nearly in her twenties. Why had Zeus picked her to become a goddess. She rose out of her chair and walked over to a table in the corner. The only other person at the table was Hades and Persephone. As I heard them talk about stuff I noticed Persephone was smiling. She rarely ever smiled since her marriage to Hades.

One thing she had said made even Hades laugh. She wasn't dancing and was left alone when Hades asked Persephone to dance. Julia stood again walked to another lonely table. She did this for a few minuets until she saw I was sitting by myself. She sat down next to me only to be stopped by Ares. " Trust me you don't want to sit with him." Ares said pulling out a random knife to clean his nails.

"Oh I think I do." She said pulling out a dagger and testing how sharp it was. Julia sat down again next to me not forcing a conversation. "Hi, I'm Julia." She said hyper. " Um hello I'm Hepheastus." I said folding a napkin into something. "Why didn't Ares want me to sit with you." She asked innocently. "He doesn't like me very much." I said hoping she'd drop the conversation. She dropped the conversation but I noticed something about her voice. She had an accent.

"Where are you from, I've never heard that kind of accent." I asked purely interested. " Um the South, Georgia to be exact."She said with her accent showing a little more. "Georgia, then how did you end up here?" I asked maybe a little too harsh and loud. "Well I took a trip to New York and this homeless man walked up to me, asked for money, so I gave him some and the next thing I know my eyes are purple and the hobo is wearing a pin-striped suit. Then he took me to a building with my stuff and asked for the 600th floor." She explained tapping her fingers on the table.

"And your talking to me, why."I said really wanting to know why she bothered. She looked hurt. "Because you seemed lonely but if you want me to take the advice of Ares and Hera." She said using her hands to talk. "Wait what did Hera say." I asked thinking Oh no this can't be good. "She told me not to talk to you or even look in your direction." Julia said a little upset at the advice. "Well you should have listened." I said hobbling to get up.

She came to my side to help me but I shook her off of my arms making her fall. I could care less right now if she fell. In a few weeks she'd fall into the arms of Ares or better yet Apollo. I walked back to my room. I took off the monkey suit and put on my crimson jumpsuit I normally wear working on things. I looked behind me half expecting Julia to be behind me, but she was no where to be seen.

I was under the car working on the engine when I heard a voice say "You hurt that new goddess." I jumped up and hit my head to see Apollo standing in my work shop. "She was just trying to talk to you, get friends not make enemies." Apollo said sitting on a chair. "I understand that but still she's..." I mumbled interupted. " She's what were you about to say beautiful."Apollo said. I didn't say anything.

He got out a piece of paper and pen then wrote.

_You think she's pretty_

_I can hear the bells ringing _

_As she walk down the aisle_

"Oh shut up, I lost faith in people a long time ago." I said as Apollo finished writing. "So you wouldn't mind if I gave this to her." Apollo said almost leaving. "Don't give it to her." I said grabbing the paper out of his hands and threw it into the fire.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Roses are red. Violets are blue so don't sue. Hope the gods don't seem oc.

Julia's POV  
None of the gods want me here. Zeus only made me a goddess to repay me for the kindness I gave him. I'm now the goddess of happyness and friendship. At the party I tried to talking to many people. One thing I've always been good at was talking to people. I even made Hades laugh ,the lord of the dead ,laughed at something I said. The one guy I wanted to talk to hated me. Hepheastus, why did he hate me?

Maybe he just hated people from the South. But it wouldn't make sence since most metal like iron and steel come from the South. I was going to find out why he hated me. I was pulled out ofmy thoughts by Apollo saying " Are you okay, sometimes Hepheastus says things." I looked up and saw Apollo looking at me almost adoringly. "So what should I do?" I asked not having a clue. "Talk to him, make him tell you why he hates you." Apollo said pulling me up.

"Okay I will but where is he?" I said brushing my hair out and pulling it up. "Forges, duh." Apollo said leaving my bedroom. I walked down to his forge. I didn't have time for manners so I threw the door open. He was under a '98 Toyota Corrola. "Hey I want to talk to you." I said bending over to see him under the car. "About what." He grumbled using a wrench to turn something."Do you hate me for some reason, cause I'm sorry if I actually care about you and wanted to talk to you."

"I don't hate you, I just gave up on people along time ago." He grumbled still working on the car.

Hepheastus's POV  
I gave up on people and the gods long ago. I resumed working on the car. "Will you quit working on the stupid car and explain to me." She yelled. Her voice egoing in the forge. I was mad not at her at myself. I stood up and I did the stupidest thing ever. I slapped her. She put both her hands on her cheek and kicked at my good leg. I fell hitting my head on the front of the car. She ran away.

Apollo saw the whole thing. He helped me up but in his eyes I saw anger he really wanted to dead leg me across the room and I deserved it. "You hurt an innocent goddess just for talking to you." He said in a voice that made me think he liked her. "Do you like her, Apollo?"I asked curious and a little bit jealous for some reason. "Uh yeah but she doesn't like me." Apollo said sadly.

"Who's the sap, she likes."I asked sarcastic. "Uh Hepheastus that's sap is you." Apollo said in a monotone voice. "Well I guess she hates me now." I assumed. "Probably but you know I gave her the hakiu and told her you wrote it. She almost fainted." Apollo explained. "Really almost fainted, why I'm me." I said surprized she'd do that. "Well after the dance she thought you were sweet, kind, bashful, and that you have a heart of gold but I guess she was wrong." Apollo said mimicking Julia's voice.

"Where is she, I have to talk to her." I said taking off the goggles I was wearing. "Uh well she told me not to tell you where she is but she ran away probably in New York." Apollo said tossing me car keys. "Come with me I have no clue how to drive your car." I said tossing him the keys. "Okay well come on." Apollo said climbing into his car. We went searching over New York City. We flew over the park and found her we parked the car.

I ran over to her. She was crying and holding her face. "Listen, Julia I..." I was interupted by a man sitting next to her. He wore all leather except for his jeans. "Ares what are you doing." I asked seeing as his arm was around her. "I was comforting her, why slap someone as pretty as her." Ares said as Julia blushed. "Julia, please look me in the face I have something to tell you." She turned around and said " What do you want you, ugly,cribbled, slimeball of a man."

I was shocked to say the least. "I wanted to say sorry." I said ignoring the names she called me. "Well she ain't excepting it." Ares said putting his arm around her. I felt jealousy. Hades no was Ares taking away a girl I like again. "Ares can I talk to you behind the tree." I said with my teeth gritted. "Okay, are you okay baby." Ares said kissing Julia on the cheek. I pulled Ares behind a tree.

"What the hades do you think you're doing." I yelled at him. " She was crying and I'm in the dog house with Aphrodite." He explained. " No you already stole one of the girls I like not again." I yelled again. "So you like her it didn't stop you from smacking her."Ares said bring out a knife to clean his nails. "I was angry not at her at myself."I tried explaining. "And you were angry why." Ares asked as if he was getting somewhere.

"She's so her and she likes me while I'm this." I said gesturing to myself. "Ah so instead of changing yourself you deny your feelings for her." Ares said like he was Oprah. "Yeah,but how did you know that." I said thinking maybe he was gay somehow. "Aphrodite told me." He said putting the knife away. "Ah not to interupt but Hepheastus you feel that way about me." Julia said coming out from behind the tree.

I jumped back almost falling down. "Uh yeah I do but it's obvious you like Ares." I said sadly. "Actually no I'm not." She said as Ares's smile vanished. "Ares you just got used." Apollo said like an anouncer. "Actually no I wasn't she paid me to act like I was in love with her to make you jealous." Ares explained before vanishing.


End file.
